


Comes With The Job

by AstraNaughty



Category: The Audacity - Fandom
Genre: Alien Biology, Blood and Gore, Eggpreg, Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Surgery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraNaughty/pseuds/AstraNaughty
Summary: Xan has a very not-fun time on a job and May has to help him deal with the consequences.
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not the author of The Audacity, and don’t claim to own any of the events/characters depicted herein!

This client was not like the others, Xan realized as the incredibly small purple attendant handcuffed him and dragged him away from the teleport bay with an unusual strength. He had been handcuffed before, but not like this. Usually the cuffs where fuzzy and pink. These were cold metal and bit uncomfortably into the blue flesh of his wrists.

  
“Hey, uh- where… where are you taking me?” he hazarded at the attendant.

  
His attendant--or perhaps kidnapper would be a better word--refused to speak. She disintegrated his clothing with a tiny handlaser and pushed him up against a wall. He was a few feet taller than her, but she was three times as strong as him as she cinched his thighs, arms, and chest onto the wall with thick leather straps.

  
He shivered a bit, his chest felt tight. From fear or the leather strap, he couldn’t tell. The silent attendant checked the straps once more, gave him a meaningful glare (what the meaning was, of course, remained a mystery), and sauntered off, presumably to tie up another poor sap of an escort.  
For a moment, he was left to hang there against the wall and consider his choice in employment. It was maximum pay for minimum effort, usually. As the blips wore on, though, he started to push the “effort” meter up a bit.

  
The gravid figure of a pregnant queen emerged from the darkness beyond the doorway. The “effort” meter went through the roof. This client was going to be maximum effort.

  
The purple skin of her belly glowed ominously in what little light he had. Where the light was coming from, he couldn’t say. She was naked save for her crown, something shiny dripped down her legs as she strode towards him. There was no foreplay, no seduction. She was on a mission.  
Xan opened his mouth to say something.

  
“Do not speak to me,” she snapped. He didn’t.

  
She paused a few feet away from him and widened her stance. Her member unfurled from between her legs and curled towards him as if it was honed into its target.  
Xan swallowed hard, he pulled at the straps a bit- just in case they were loose. His only rewards were bruises.

  
The queen considered him for a moment, as if she might reject him. Instead, she sighed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders for support. Her ovipositor grew long and thin between them, curling into Xan’s pubic hairs for a moment before deciding to plunge into his opening.

  
At this point, he had no choice but to try to relax and let it happen. Fighting would only make it feel worse as her tentacle wormed through his tubes and prodded at his egg sac.

  
Her swollen belly pressed into his, making it difficult to breathe. He could feel her muscles contract as she began to deposit her eggs. They were small and soft now, but Xan knew they wouldn’t stay like that for long. They would grow quickly once they’d been deposited.  
Despite himself, he rested his forehead on her slick clavicle and tried not to think about the millions of eggs filling his sac. She either didn’t notice or she didn’t care, she just kept pumping the thick gel of eggs into him.

  
A heaviness settled in his stomach, the eggs were dense if small. He closed his eyes. This would be hard to explain to May. Humans didn’t do this sort of thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not the author of The Audacity, and don’t claim to own any of the events/characters depicted herein!

On the Audacity, May was relaxing on the couch and thumbing through an alien magazine with a lot of oiled up naked alien bodies. She wasn’t particularly into it, but she was curious. From what she could tell, the majority of Rheans, at least, had something along the lines of a penis- male or female. She wondered if that was even the right designation. Someday she’d have to broach the subject with Xan and figure it out once and for all. He was off on a job, though, and she knew if she didn’t ask now she wouldn’t have the bravery later. 

Xan remerged on the teleport pad. He looked nervous. More nervous than usual. His gloved hand reflexively covered his stomach. The queen’s attendant had been kind enough to return his clothing, but his coat pulled snug against his midsection. 

“You alright?” May sat up a little, putting the magazine down.

“Fine, just… stomach ache.” He sat on the couch next to her and rubbed his belly, trying to calm the quisiness. He couldn’t tell her. He knew she saw him as male and, at least in I Love Lucy, it was the human females who got pregnant. 

“Do you need something from the medical bay?” May was terrible with medical stuff. She hated doctors. The Audacity’s medical bay was ridiculously understocked, but she’d found something that seemed to amount to tampons in there on one horrible day. There had to be something for alien stomach aches. 

“No, I’ll be fi-“ he gasped and doubled over. The eggs had absorbed the semen in his sac and were beginning to grow now. Still hunched over his knees so May couldn’t see, he pressed two fingers into his abdomen. Hard, round eggs half an inch in diameter were clustering in the disused egg sac just under his rib cage. 

He’d never been sick before- they’d been together for what May had figured was a little more than two years and he had never once been sick. She’d gotten some nasty colds from all the unfamiliar space germs, and he’d always taken care of her. She rubbed his back.

“Are you sure? Shouldn’t you get looked at? I’m worried about you.”

Xan squeezed his eyes against the painful cramp in his stomach where the eggs were slowly growing. “It’s okay. I know what this is just- don’t worry about it.” He said between clenched teeth. 

“What is it?” She asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

If his jaw clenched any tighter he would chip a tooth. 

“May, I’m-“ he leaned back, hoping stretching out his torso might help despite his instinct to curl into a ball and die. There was no denying it and no hiding it. “Human males don’t give birth, do they?” He looked at her with pleading green eyes, hoping he was wrong. 

May shook her head, “Not usually, no. I mean, there are some exceptions of course-”

“Oh good, good. So, just so you know, I’m one of those expectations.”

“What?”

“May, I’m carrying eggs.” 

Her eyes flicked down to his stomach as he pressed into tiny bulge.“Oh, well can I do anything? Is this normal for you? I mean, have you done it before or-?” She didn’t know what to say. 

Xan closed his eyes and made a motion between a nod and a shake of his head. “Not normal, but okay. Never happened before. Knew it could,” he had never had this much trouble talking. 

The pain was steadily worsening as the eggs grew. 

“May,” he forced himself to look at her again. She looked so scared. More scared now than he had ever seen her. “I’m so sorry, I’m sorry. I don’t want you to see me like this. Just help me down to the medical bay, I’ll figure it out.” 

May shook her head. “No I’m going to help. I’m not leaving you, Xan. You wouldn’t leave me.”

She was right. With May’s help, he stood up. An uncomfortable weight pushed on his guts, the eggs had grown quite quickly. May slung his arm over her back and wrapped her arm around his waist, her fingers digging into the soft dome of his stomach. 

His height made it difficult to maneuver him and heat pooled off his blue skin, it was like holding a space heater. She brought him into the inter shoot.  
She got him into the medical bay and he rolled onto the table. 

“What happens now?” she asked. “You’re really hot,” she put a hand on his cheek. 

He grinned widely at her, pressing into her cool fingers, “You’re not so bad yourself,” his laugh turned into a pained huff. 

May would’ve slapped him if he wasn’t already in a ton of pain. “Xan be serious.”

“Well,” Xan managed, massaging his belly, “the eggs are being fertilized. I know they’ll grow a lot over the next few blips and then… then I’ve got to get them out.” He shed his coat. 

“How?” May hesitated to ask. 

“One way or the othe-argh!” A stab of pain raked through his abdomen as the eggs moved around. He leaned back and shuffled out of his pants. May tried not to stare. She’d never seen alien junk in person. And HIS, to boot. 

When he laid back, May whimpered a bit at the sight of his distended stomach. It swelled from his rib cage to his pelvis, rising and falling with his uneven breaths and pulsing with growth. A whine of dread escaped him as he stared down at himself. While he hadn’t done this before, he’d seen it happen and it looked incredibly painful. 

May shook her head. “I’m calling IX-“

“No, goddess, this is embarrassing enough. Don’t call her. In fact you don’t even really need to be here-” he panted. 

“Xan, I'm not leaving,” she studied his belly for a moment, afraid to touch it but desperate to comfort him, “but if you’ve never given birth before don’t you think we ought to get some help?” She knew enough about human birth to know she knew nothing about it- and alien birth was something else entirely. 

Xan shook his head, his perfect pompadour shaking loose just a bit. “Last resort,” he grunted. “It can’t be that hard right?”

May looked unconvinced. 

“Alright, what should I do?” 

“Really, I’m fine.” He said through his teeth, the fingers of one hand digging into his own flesh as if he could rip the eggs out and be done with it. “Eventually natural processes will take over. I mean, I assume, just have to wait it ou-ow,” He devolved into moans of pain and May couldn’t stand it any longer. 

Sighing, May lifted herself onto the table and inserted herself between his back and the wall. Her hand rested gently on the top of the bulge and she felt movement like a drum beneath the skin- was it his heartbeat? It was not meant to be anywhere near that fast. She rubbed his swollen stomach and he pressed gratefully into her neck. He’d really wanted her to stay. 

Moment by moment, the eggs shifted and grew. They seemed to be much higher up inside him than a human fetus would be. Perhaps, May thought, Tuhntian wombs were just different. Did he have a womb? She had a lot to learn. 

He felt the hard eggs slowly press upwards into his lungs as they grew, making his breathing shallow as every breath he took pushed against the cluster.  
May noticed his breath quicken and tried to slow her own breathing down to something more regular for a Tuhntian, hoping she could subtly remind him how to do it.

“You’re breathing really fast… for you.” She noted. He made a small sound at her. He was well aware. 

May dragged her fingers over his stomach and gently massaged away the tightness in his abdominals. Her fingers began to ache but she didn’t dare stop.  
After what seemed like a long while of steady growth, May carefully pressed her fingers into him, feeling an egg the size of a mango sitting just under his skin. She bit her lip. “We really should call IX”

“No-“ his protest turned into a shout of pain as his stomach pulled back into his body with a massive spasm. He shook with the effort of it, muscles he’d never had occasion to use straining against the intrusion. “Fine.” He puffed at last.

May called IX on her BEAPER and the dusky purple alien’s face appeared in a hologram a few inches above her wrist. 

“Greetings, May-”

“Xan is carrying eggs,” May interrupted her, “I’m not sure what to do.” Xan pressed closer to her, he tried to say hi to IX but his jaw felt like it was wired shut.  
IX nodded very matter of factly, “Xan forgive the intrusion but what is your sex?”

He whimpered, the pain was so much he couldn’t even think, much less remember a stupid detail like his sex. May was thoroughly confused now.  
“May do you know?” May shook her head. 

“You mean you two have never? Never mind.” IX sighed, “May, I need you to check. Feel around the ridge of his pelvis and tell me how many knots you count on the bone. 

May swallowed hard and readjusted herself, the shift made him groan. 

She followed the swell of his belly around and carefully pressed a finger into his pelvis. The knots were easy to feel, like tiny beads lining the bone.  
“Four,” she said at last. “What does that mean?”

“It means this won’t be easy. His body isn’t meant to give birth. Most fours require surgery.” IX told her.

May couldn’t believe how calm IX was being. The word surgery had sent her heart rate through the roof. Xan felt her pulse quicken in her neck and gave her thigh a weak squeeze. 

“Don’t worry,” he eeked out. May was well beyond worry here, she was panicking.

“Can we try the other way first? I’m not exactly qualified...” May asked.

IX nodded, “It is possible, it just might kill him.”

May hugged him a little closer.

“Once the eggs leave his egg sac and enter his digestive system they will need to come out quickly to avoid cracking.” 

“Digestive system?!” May asked, repulsed. This was not at all like how humans gave birth. 

“Yes. May, his body is not built for this so you will need to help him push. If the eggs are not out within an hour you will have to perform the surgery. Will you do this?”  
May nodded, tears had sprung hot to her eyes. 

“Good. Now lock your hands into a fist and position it under his ribs.” 

Again she shifted, rearranging herself so that his back was flat up against her chest. Sweat made her fingers slippery, but she locked them into a tight fist around his middle. 

“The next time you feel his abdominals contract, thrust.”

Xan placed his hands on top of hers to reassure her. 

“Goddess do I owe you for this,” he said breathlessly. 

His head dropped back to her shoulder and his entire body tensed as he did his best not to scream in her ear. 

She felt the ripple spasm through his abdomen and with a quiet groan she pushed her fist into his stomach, pulling him close to her.  
The pressure under his ribs was too much to hold back and he cried out. 

“I’m sorry, oh god Xan I’m so sorry,” she sobbed but didn’t stop. She felt the eggs as they moved within him and tried her hardest to force them down.  
With every push, Xan felt like his guts were being squeezed out of him. His stomach revolted and heaved upwards, stomach fluid burned his throat. He swallowed hard against the burning in his chest. His fingers curled tightly into the fabric of her leggings and he tried to focus on anything but the pain.

“Keep going until they drop. You will feel a pop and his lower abdomen will swell to accommodate the eggs.” IX said. 

May turned the video off and focused on IX’s soothing, monotone voice. 

The eggs moved downward with every thrust, she pushed into him so hard under his rib cage that she swore she could feel his spine.  
His stomach softened again as the contraction ended, May paused.

“Xan?”

“I’m alright,” he reassured her. “Nearly wish I wasn’t,” he tried to laugh. May didn’t think it was funny. “You know, because death would be better than-“

“I got it. Don’t talk like that,” May said. 

“Ah May, I’m sorry. I keep forgetting you’re so young. When you get to be my age-“

“I won’t”

He grit his teeth at her, “Well if you make it to 3,000 you’ll see what I mean.”

She felt movement in his abdomen, a tiny ripple that made Xan hiss through his teeth. In a moment, the contractions would start again. A shudder traveled through Xan and he bit his knuckle against a scream as her fists rammed into him. The angle she was at was different- he felt something slip up into his chest and nearly take out a lung. He wheezed as she forced the air out of him.

After a few more pulses, she felt the first pop, followed by a whimper from Xan as the sac tore inside him. Her spine tingled with sickening disgust as the eggs were pushed out of the sac and into his lower abdomen. It felt like popping bubble wrap, only it was inside her best friend’s stomach. 

“You can stop after two or three eggs have been released,” IX said, “once the sac is torn the natural ripples will suffice to push the eggs down.”

Gratefully, she unclasped her fist from his middle and held his cheek, pulling strings of damp orange hair from his face. His stomach continued to undulate for a moment and she watched as the ripple pushed four more eggs slowly downwards, filling out his lower belly. His body stilled as the eggs settled in the bowl of his pelvis. 

“Xan are you okay?” 

His eyes didn’t open but his lips curled up a bit, “I’m alright, starshine.” 

May sighed and leaned back against the wall, pulling him close to her to try to still her pounding heart. That was just the beginning, now the eggs had to come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want more? I have a few more chapters written but they aren't edited up so I'll wait to see if anyone's interested before going on


End file.
